baconcraftiafandomcom-20200214-history
UHC
WARNING: PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS Ultra Hardcore is a PVP game where players spawn in a normal world, without health regen. Last player standing wins. Rules There is a basic set of rules: *No grace period *No branch mining *Health regeneration is disabled, golden apples and health potions are the only way to heal. *Health is shown when tab is pressed *Spawns are random inside a set World Border *Upon death a participant is eliminated and is put in spectator mode and can spectate if they wish. *Regeneration potions and Strength II potions are banned. *Portal trapping is banned. *Last man/team standing wins. *X-Ray is NOT ALLOWED. *In a Free For All, no teaming is allowed. (Added as of UHC 7) **In a Team UHC, no teaming with other Teams *No using the 0,0 Spawn Platform in any way *No mods may be used at all except Optifine **If using Optifine to boost FPS, no using the zoom function UHC Records 'Baconcraftia UHC 1' Recorded on April 26, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. No walls were present. Both participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for jdog_24 and kirbyattack48. UHC 1 lasted 49 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 2' Recorded on June 9, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 of 4 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for NinjaChef27, blueberry48, and drumgod1997. dacachsa was initially going to participate, he is even seen in the 1st video, but had to back out last second. UHC 2 lasted 90 minutes, 47 seconds (ish, not possible accuracy due to Kirby forgetting to record on time (2ish minutes)) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 3' Recorded on June 14, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 4 of 5 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for Cobalt1. Dakota6898 was going to participate but came late and was not able to make it. UHC 3 lasted 93 minutes, 44 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 4' Recorded on July 8, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 Teams of 3, each team was in a seperate Skype call. First UHC for CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, and The_Epical. 9reck9 was going to participate but the UHC was moved to July 8 instead of the 9th so he was not able to make it. UHC 4 lasted 118 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: ' 'Baconcraftia UHC 5 Recorded on August 2, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. Free For All UHC. 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for 8r3ndan_8ridg3s and 9reck9. GingaNinja235 and The_Epical were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 5 lasted 88 minutes 10 seconds. Participants: Baconcraftia UHC 6 Recorded on September 5, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 (mainly Mega Taiga). 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. All contestants were previous UHC contestants. Kirby was on a new computer and accidentally used the free version of Fraps, making the first few minutes very jumpy. This also makes it so the actual time of the UHC is unknown. The_Epical and Cobalt1 were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 6 lasted 138 minutes 20 seconds (ish). Baconcraftia UHC 7 Recorded on November 30, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 . It is actually the 2nd attempt at a UHC that day. Originally, there were to be 4 teams of 2. This UHC lasted 45 minutes until a redstone issue cause everyone to suffocate instantly in the world border. This UHC can be found in a video by KirbyATK48. Another UHC was started, 90 minutes after the original start time, leaving 2 teams of 3 to battle (drumgod1997 and CandlelightBob left in between UHCs though drumgod1997 did spectate for part of it). 9reck9 was planning on participating but couldn't in the end. UHC 7 lasted 113 min 39 sec 'Baconcraftia UHC 8' Recorded on December 27, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 4 Teams of 2 duked it out. Recorded by kirbyattack48. The_Epical and CandlelightBob were going to record but deleted their footage. All participants were previous participants. UHC 8 lasted 155 minutes, 4 seconds. 8r3ndan_8ridg3s was going to participate but couldn't. 'Baconcraftia UHC 9' Recorded on March 7, 2015. 1000 x 1000 block arena (mostly jungle) that gradually shrunk to 200 x 200 after 2 hours. 4 Teams of 2 duked it out. Recorded by KirbyATK48. This UHC featured 2 nonmember guests, MC_Jackson22 and WonderWaffles22. UHC 9 lasted 105 minutes, 25 seconds. Drumgod97 and The_Nads were planning on participating but didn't end up making it. 'Baconcraftia UHC 10' Recorded on Kirby's birthday, March 28, 2015. 1000 x 1000 arena that gradually shrunk to 200 x 200 after 3 hours. 4 teams of 2 participated. Recorded by KirbyATK48. 9reck9 was planning on participating but could not make it. UHC 10 lasted 162 minutes and 11 seconds making this the longest UHC. 'Baconcraftia UHC 11' Recorded on May 16, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 5 randomized teams of 2 participated. First UHC for OstrichBunns. Recorded by KirbyATK48. The_Nads was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 11 lasted 127 minutes, 30 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 12' Recorded on June 26, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 4 teams of 2 participated. This UHC featured guest Swarm33. Recorded by KirbyATK48. 9reck9 and NinjaChef27 were planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 12 lasted 151 minutes, 10 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 13' Recorded on August 8, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 4 teams of 3 participated. This UHC featured guests AethanThorson, CNSpencer, lance8773, and Rush_Rage. Recorded by KirbyATK48. Rush_Rage and The_Epical recorded but have yet to upload their footage. 9reck9 and its_all_ogre were planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 13 lasted 147 minutes, 54 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 14' Recorded on September 26, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 11 players participated. This UHC was a Partner season. Everyone started alone, and the first person they found was their teammate. This UHC featured guests AgentK98, Bapi, and Strauberry_Kiwi. Recorded by KirbyATK48 and The_Epical. 9reck9 was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 14 lasted 150 minutes, 54 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 15' Recorded on November 14, 2015. 1520 x 1520 world. 12 players participated. This UHC was a Race for the Dragon season, with the end goal being to slay the Ender Dragon. This UHC featured guests AgentK98, AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, Cokezero2, and Strauberry_Kiwi. Recorded by AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, JDog_24, and KirbyATK48. The_Epical was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 14 lasted __ minutes, __ seconds. UHC Statistics 'Winners' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: 24 Ninja Kirbys: jdog_24, kirbyattack48, GingaNinja235 Season 5: kirbyattack48 Season 6: CandlelightBob Season 7: The Abandoned: jdog_24, 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, The_Epical Season 8: Furnace Masters: GingaNinja235, blueberry48 Season 9: White and Dyed: blueberry48, The_Epical Season 10: Blue Boomerangs: Drumgod97, The_Nads Season 11: Team Bluedog: blueberry48, jdog_24 Season 12: Team Drumdog: Drumgod97, jdog_24 Season 13: Team Bluejackdog: blueberry48, jdog_24, MC_Jackson22 Season 14: jdog_24 Season 15: (Bold 'signifies alive for win) 'Most Wins JDog_24: 7 Wins (1 ''', 4 , 7 , 11 , 12 , '''13 , 14) BluePandaWizard: 5 Wins (2''', 8, '''9 , 11 , 13) KirbyATK48: 3 Wins (3''' , '''4 , 5') Drumgod97: 2 Wins ('10 , 12) The_Nads: 2 Wins (7, 10) MooseBunns: 2 Wins (4, 8') The_Epical: 2 Wins (7, 9) CandlelightBob: 1 Win ('6) MC_Jackson22: 1 Win''' (13) ('''Bold signifies alive for win) 'Most Kills' Season 1: jdog_24 (1) Season 2: TNT (1), Lava (1), blueberry48 (1) Season 3: kirbyattack48 (3) Season 4: blueberry48 (2), kirbyattack48 (2), The_Epical (2) Season 5: kirbyattack48 (2) Season 6: kirbyattack48 (2), Suicide (2) Season 7: jdog_24 (2), Team Kill (2) Season 8: jdog_24 (4) Season 9: blueberry48 (3) Season 10: The_Nads (3) Season 11: jdog_24 (2) Season 12: jdog_24 (3) Season 13: jdog_24 (5) Season 14: jdog_24 (5) Season 15: 'First Death' Season 1: kirbyattack48 (49:13) Season 2: NinjaChef27 (1ish) Season 3: Cobalt1 (44:22) Season 4: Cobalt1 (62:50) Season 5: jdog_24 (34:03) Season 6: blueberry48 (61:59ish) Season 7: blueberry48 (11:37) Season 8: The_Epical (7:37) Season 9: jdog_24 (30:52) Season 10: blueberry48 (86:52) Season 11: CandlelightBob (9:24) Season 12: Dakota6898 (37:35) Season 13: Cobalt1 (69:53) Season 14: blueberry48 (17:15) Season 15: Cokezero2 (53:17) 'Longest at Full Health' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: drumgod1997 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: blueberry48 Season 6: drumgod1997 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: kirbyattack48 Season 9: GingaNinja235 Season 10: GingaNinja235 Season 11: jdog_24 Season 12: OstrichBunns Season 13: MC_Jackson22 Season 14: jdog_24 Season 15: Strauberry_Kiwi 'First Player Kill' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: drumgod1997 Season 6: kirbyattack48 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: jdog_24 Season 9: The_Epical Season 10: jdog_24 Season 11: The_Epical Season 12: jdog_24 Season 13: jdog_24 Season 14: CandlelightBob Season 15: JDog_24 'First Appearances' Season 1: jdog_24, kirbyattack48 Season 2: blueberry48, drumgod1997, NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 Season 4: CandlelightBob, Dakota68989, GingaNinja235, The_Epical Season 5: 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, 9reck9 Season 6: N/A Season 7: N/A Season 8: N/A Season 9: MC_Jackson22, WonderWaffles22 Season 10: N/A Season 11: OstrichBunns Season 12: Swarm33 Season 13: AethanThorson, CNSpencer, lance8773, Rush_Rage Season 14: AgentK98, Bapi, Strauberry_Kiwi Season 15: AwesomeAssassin, Cokezero2 'Most PVP Kills' 'Most Environment/Mob Kills' Fun Facts *KirbyATK48 is the only member of Baconcraftia to have participated in every UHC. **JDog_24 and BluePandaWizard have each participated in 14 of the 15 UHCs (missing 2 and 1 respectively) **AgentK98, AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, BluePandaWizard, Cokezero2 and Strauberry_Kiwi have participated in every UHC since their first appearance. ***AwesomeAssassin and Cokezero2 have only appeared in 1 UHC. *MooseBunns has died from Suicide the most, 2 of the 4 Suicide deaths are his. *AethanThorson, AgentK98, Bapi, lance8773, OstrichBunns, Rush_Rage and Swarm33 have only died in PVP. **AethanThorson, lance8773, Rush_Rage, and Swarm33 have only participated in 1 UHC. *NinjaChef27 has the fastest death in UHC, less than 1 minute. (UHC 2) *DarkeningFyre has the longest dry spell in between seasons of UHC, lasting 7 seasons between UHC 4 and UHC 12. *The most common deaths in UHC are "BluePandaWizard was slain by KirbyATK48" and "KirbyATK48 was slain by JDog_24" occurring 4 times each. *JDog_24 and MooseBunns have used 4 different skins in UHC **BluePandaWizard, Drumgod97, and KirbyATK48 have used 3 different skins in UHCs ***MC_Jackson22 has used 2 different skins in UHC. *UHC 4 Episode 6 has the most deaths in a single episode (5) *In every UHC (with the exception of UHC 1, 7, and 9), someone has gotten enchants. **In UHCs 2, 4, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13 the winner had enchants. *2 UHC times are unknown due to recording errors from KirbyATK48. (2, 6) *KirbyATK48 and The_Epical are the only participant that recorded UHC and uploaded the videos. **KirbyATK48 has uploaded all 14 seasons of UHC **The_Epical has uploaded only 1 season of UHC, UHC 14. **Several Others have recorded but not uploaded their perspectives ***In UHC 4, Cobalt1 and The_Epical were going to record but did not in the end. ***In UHC 8, CandlelightBob and The_Epical were going to record but deleted their footage. ***In UHC 13, Rush_Rage and The_Epical were going to record but neither have uploaded the footage yet. *UHC 7 was going to be recorded in early November 2014, however due to scheduling conflicts, only 4 participants were able to make it and no UHC took place. *B1azeer and dacachsa never participated in a UHC during their time on the server. *Teaming in FFAs was banned after CandlelightBob and drumgod1997 teamed up in UHC 6. *UHC 5 had more Golden Apples eaten than the 4 previous UHCs combined. *UHC 6 did not have an actual final battle as GingaNinja235 suicided, resulting in CandlelightBob's victory. *JDog_24 has been the "iron man" (longest at full health) in the most UHCs with 4 . **BluePandaWizard has been the "iron man" the 2nd most times with 3. *UHC 6, 7, 8, and 10 are the only UHCs in which every participant had already participated in a UHC. *UHC 13 and 14 have the most player kills with 9. *UHC 10 was the longest at 162 minutes, 11 seconds. *UHC 15 has the most environmental kills with 6. **UHC 10 is the only UHC with no environment/mob kills. *UHC 2 and 7 are the only UHCs in which more participants died to Environment/mob/suicide/team kills than player kills. *UHC 10 had as many bow kills as the last 9 UHCs combined. **All bow kills in UHC 10 were by The_Nads. *UHC 10 marked the first time where all team members were alive for their team's victory. **UHC 11 is the 2nd time this occurred. *BluePandaWizard, JDog_24, OstrichBunns, Strauberry_Kiwi, and The_Epical each got a kill their first UHC season. *BluePandaWizard, JDog_24, and MooseBunns each won the first UHC they participated in.